Special
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque más especial que el mismo obsequio, era la persona de quien provenía. [Este fic Participa en el evento:"Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en Facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction"]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima y este fic Participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en Facebook: **Gruvia en Fanfiction**

 **Advertencias:** OC. He creado un personaje para auxiliarme con el cometido de la historia. No profundizo ni detallo sobre ella, básicamente es relleno(?  
Posibilidad de Ooc. Lo odio, lo evito pero estoy segura de que lo tengo en por lo menos un diálogo y me disculpo por ello, pero prometí a una amiga incluir ese comentario porque a ambas nos gustaba ¡Deshonor sobre nuestras vacas!  
Posibilidad extrema de aburrimiento xD Es largo y se me ha escapado el vómito de palabras, pero de estar dispuestos a leer creo que de seguro han leído peores(?

 **Notas de autora:** Este mes ha sido demasiado pesado para mi por distintas razones. Los pendientes para este día eran varios, y debí renunciar a algunos. No me siento feliz por ello, pero me alegra haber podido hacer entrega de este OS pues desde hacía ya un tiempo no cumplía con este grupo que es donde tuve mi inicio como escritora Gruvia.  
Para darles una mejor idea de este reto, el mismo consistía en escoger un país con su respectiva tradición para la fecha y escribir en base a ella.

.

 **Reto: San Valentín - Gruvia.**

País escogido: Japón.

Tradición Nacional: Entrega de chocolates.

.

 **– Special –**

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a hacerse paso por las finas cortinas de seda azul, pero a nadie hallaron sobre la ordenada cama para despertar.

Era temprano, pero el sonido del incesante salpicar de agua ya podía apreciarse dentro de la espaciosa habitación, así como el iniciar de un tenue pero entusiasta tarareo.

La maga de agua se sentía feliz, y la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios era la prueba innegable de ello.

Salió de la ducha con un suspiro conforme, y caminó hasta su habitación para finalizar sus aprontes. No podía perder tiempo, tenía demasiado que hacer ese día y estaba decidida a enfocar toda su atención en la más importante de las tareas que se había propuesto en las últimas semanas: Preparar el más grandioso obsequio de San Valentín para Gray-sama.

Se había debatido durante demasiado tiempo que hacer. Carecía de experiencia con esa clase de festividades y su inseguridad se hacía creciente ante la idea de decepcionar al receptor de sus afectos. Muchos eran los consejos que habían llegado por parte de sus compañeros de gremio, sin embargo no podía sentirse más orgullosa con su elección final.

Gray-sama amaría su obsequio.

Salió de Fairy Hills dispuesta a realizar sus compras, y se sintió maravillada con las decoraciones esparcidas por toda la ciudad. Como eterna romántica podía sentirlo, _el amor,_ este invadía las calles y se reflejaba en los rostros de todos los enamorados que por ella cruzaban.

Una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse celosa, pues anhelaba también poder gozar tal felicidad, caminar de la mano de su amado o reír juntos pareciendo olvidar totalmente el mundo a su alrededor, sonrojarse bajo la mirada amorosa de su Gray-sama o que este le obsequiara una flor. Pero eso no era algo que ella pudiera esperar para ese día, al menos no por el momento.

Sacudió vehemente su cabeza, apresurada por borrar aquellos indeseables pensamientos de su mente. Gray no era el tipo de chico que invita a cenas románticas, o vocifera frente a una multitud la más acaramelada confesión de amor, pero así lo amaba de todas formas. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la tímida pareja cogida de la mano que observaba a pocos metros de distancia, pudieran ser ella y Gray, por el momento ella solo debía concentrarse en hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

Y sin dudas lo haría con su obsequio.

No tardó con sus compras, había conseguido absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba y el siguiente paso en su agenda era dirigirse de regreso a Fairy Hills e iniciar con la preparación.

.

.

Con sumo cuidado dio cierre al hermoso paquete de color celeste cielo y procedió a rodearlo con un delicado listón azul, formando con manos temblorosas un pequeño moño al final.

– ¡Listo! –celebró entusiasta, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho de manera soñadora–. Gray-sama amará su obsequio, ¡y también a Juvia!

Admiró por un instante su creación, se sentía tan ansiosa. No podía esperar para hacerle entrega de aquel paquete al mago de hielo para así poder contemplar su reacción.

Pensó correr en dirección al gremio, pero un pequeño paneo de su entorno le hizo pensar en que realmente debía disponerse a limpiar primero. Las paredes, piso y hasta el techo parecían haber sido testigos de una sangrienta batalla, en la que el pobre chocolate había definitivamente llevado la peor parte. Incluso sus cabellos y atuendo estaban cubiertos de el.

Suspiró derrotada, tendría que apresurarse si deseaba encontrar a Gray antes de que marchara en alguna misión.

.

.

Se dirigió entusiasta en dirección al gremio, y a cada paso hecho un brinco aniñado se sentía flotar. Su corazón estaba tan lleno de emociones ese día, que temía ser capaz de estrujar a su Gray-sama entre sus brazos ante la emoción.

¿Le gustaría su obsequio? Por supuesto que si.

Si había algo que jamás podría reprochar de Gray, era el desprecio de sus atenciones. Se avergonzaba de ellas muchas veces, lo sabía, así era él. Incluso oponía resistencia o fingía despreciarlas frente a los demás, pero al final del día, el mago de hielo jamás había dejado de probar alguna de sus creaciones, o había olvidado llevarse a su casa alguno de sus obsequios.

Por eso y más, ella amaba a su Gray-sama.

Avistó a los lejos una gran multitud de chicas aglomeradas al frente de la edificación del gremio y su ceño su frunció instintivamente.

Todas cargaban consigo paquetes, algunos más grandes, otros más pequeños. De todos los colores y formatos. Algunos más prolijos, pero en definitiva todos preparados con mucha atención.

Había sido advertida de que algo como eso pasaría, al tratarse de uno de los gremios más grandes de toda Fiore no era de extrañar que las chicas se amontonaran para hacer entrega de chocolates a los magos residentes. No resultaría de su incumbencia bajo otras circunstancias, pero la idea de que alguno de esos tan atenciosamente empaquetados chocolates estuviera destinado al mago de hielo, era algo que hacía su sangre hervir.

Intentó hacerse paso entre la multitud, pero entre gritos y pequeños pleitos entre las jóvenes la tarea se volvió difícil incluso para ella.  
Pudo observar a la mayor de las Strauss intentando calmar al tumulto, así como su pérdida de paciencia al verse insultada por una chica bastante insensata desatando la ira de la dueña del Satan Soul.

La multitud retrocedió atemorizada, arrastrando consigo a la maga de agua quien no pudo evitar pisar algo al tastabillar.

– ¡Mis chocolates! –escuchó a alguien gritar, y volteó instintivamente para confirmar que aquello que descansaba ahora bajo su pie, era nada más nada menos que un hermoso empaquetado color azul.

– ¡J-juvia lo siente! –se apresuró a disculparse y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para coger el paquete, chocando fuertemente su cabeza con la de la chica, quien había imitado su acción.

Dejó escapar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

– Lo siento –se disculpó la joven frotando su frente y Juvia lo observó por primera vez. No parecía una de las escandalosas que había estado intentado ultrapasar minutos atrás, de hecho hasta se notaba algo tímida por el rubor inmediato que su mirada le generó.

–No, Juvia lo siente. Ella… –su mirada se fijó en el magullado paquete entre sus dedos. Lucía golpeado y empolvorado ahora, pero no por eso dejaba de lucir hermoso. Se trataba de un paquete de considerable tamaño, de color azul brillante, delicadamente adornado con una cinta labrada en tonos de plateado.

Se sintió avergonzada una vez más, posiblemente había arruinado el obsequio que esa chica tanto esfuerzo había invertido en preparar. Se reprochó internamente por su descuido, pero por sobre todo se reprochó a si misma por el pequeño sentimiento de envidia que creyó percibir en su interior. Siquiera su paquete para Gray-sama lucía igual de bello.

–No te preocupes –la voz de la chica frente a ella la arrancó de sus pensamientos, mientras tomaba lentamente la caja de entre sus manos y la abría con cautela–. ¡Oh, vaya! –suspiró aliviada–. Los chocolates se encuentran bien.

–Juvia en verdad lo siente.

–No fue tu culpa, además aunque la caja está algo dañada el contenido se encuentra bien. Podré hacer entrega de ellos de todos modos –sonrió sincera y Juvia pudo percibir la genuinidad en ella. Era evidente que aquello era importante para ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos, y parpadeó graciosamente un par de veces mientras se colocaba en pie y ofrecía su mano a la peliazul.

–Gracias –vociferó la maga de agua, y aprovechando sus manos entrelazadas continuó– es un placer para Juvia conocerla… –dejó espacio para permitirle añadir la información faltante.

–Kira. El placer es mio Juvia, de hecho, yo te he visto en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y soy tu fan. ¡Es tan grandioso poder encontrarte! –chilló emocionada dando un pequeño salto y sorprendiendo a la peliazul al hacerlo.

La joven castaña tomó consciencia del paquete que cargaba la maga de agua y una amplia sonrisa se estampó en sus labios.

–Es muy bonito, Juvia –elogió, y la maga se sonrojó.

–El de Kira-san lo es más. Debe haber sido preparado con mucho cariño –arriesgó.

–Lo fue, es... es un obsequio muy especial –admitió con timidez–. De hecho, Juvia... ahora que te veo yo...

– ¡J-juvia-san, ayuda! –el gritó ahogado de la Dragon Slayer del cielo pudo escucharse entre la multitud, mientras luchaba por sobrevivir a la difícil cruzada entre el mar de personas.

La pequeña lucía asustada, incapaz de alcanzar el suelo con sus pies a medida que era arrastrada por la corriente de muchachas.

–Por favor –volvió a pedir.

La maga de agua no dudó en acudir y se dispuso marchar con prisa, dedicándole a la castaña una última sonrisa y una improvisada despedida. La chica se quedó allí, apenada por no haber podido finalizar sus palabras, pero divertida ante la situación.

– ¡Buena suerte, Kira-san! –fueron las últimas palabras de la maga, a lo que la chica en cuestión respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

Observó una vez el paquete en sus brazos y pasó su mano sobre el intentando apartar algo de polvo. Definitivamente debía hacer entrega de ese obsequio.

.

.

El tiempo transcurría pero no habían señales de su Gray-sama. Cana había mencionado ya su desinterés respecto a ese tipo de festividades, por lo que no le extrañaba realmente que no hubiera estado allí desde temprano en la mañana, sin embargo la tarde ya había caído y él era un hombre de rutinas, siempre estaba allí por las tardes de no encontrarse de misión. Siempre.

Suspiró cansada zarandeando en movimiento circular el vaso en su mano. Observó su reflejo sobre la superficie del líquido, y volvió a colocarlo sobre la barra del bar.

Los gritos entusiastas de las chicas aglomeradas fuera del gremio pudieron escucharse, aunque no podía confirmar la razón de ello dado que las puertas se habían mantenido cerradas para evitar su ingreso. La curiosidad hizo dominio de sus sentidos y afinó sus oídos hasta escuchar lo que confirmó su sospecha inicial.

– ¡Es Gray! –gritaron un par de chicas, y ella de un salto se colocó en pie.

Ella sería la primera en hacer entrega de su obsequio a Gray-sama. Corrección, ella sería única. Pues ninguna de esas chicas se acercaría a su Gray-sama.

Con paso firme y amedrentador se condujo hasta la puerta, y la abrió de un gran y sonoro golpe esperando espantar a todas aquellas arpías lujuriosas. Muchos ojos se clavaron en ella al hacerlo, tanto de compañeros como de las chicas que tan eufóricamente esperaban en la entrada.

Avistó a Gray rodeado de un par de ellas y comenzó su avance en su dirección mientras remangaba inconscientemente las mangas de su abrigo, pero se detuvo instantáneamente cuando su visión captó algo inesperado.

Gray estaba sonriendo. No con amplitud, él rara vez lo hacía, pero una mueca sincera de satisfacción y agradecimiento.

Ella conocía esa expresión –ella lo conocía a él– no estaba fingiendo o forzando falsa amabilidad. Él estaba sonriendo en verdad.

Ella amaba verlo sonreír, pero en ese momento no amaba la razón de ello.

Un paquete yacía en sus manos, un hermoso paquete de color azul brillante y un hermoso lazo labrado en tonos de plateado. Kira, la chica que había conocido horas atrás era una de las chicas a su alrededor, pero de hecho la única que estaba obteniendo su total atención.

La chica sonría ampliamente, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras aún mantenía sus manos sobre el paquete, casi rozando las de su amado mientras éste lo recibía.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, aunque eso no impidió que continuara observando. Aquella chica había hecho entrega de su tan preciado paquete a nada más ni nada menos que a Gray. Su Gray-sama.

Una sensación familiar se hizo paso por cuerpo, _celos_. Pero no los mismos que había sentido inicialmente al llegar esa mañana, o aquellos que la habían impulsado a precipitarse cual cazador tras su presa minutos atrás. Estos celos tenían receptora, y por alguna razón no enojaban sino que quemaban y estrujaban violentamente su aun impactado corazón.

Había sentido celos infinidad de veces de toda y cada chica que osara acercarse más de la cuenta al mago de hielo, pero esta vez era diferente. Más intenso y más doloroso.

Gray había tomado el presente, lo había aceptado y cogido sonriente en sus manos frente a todos. Había agradecido y los ojos de aquella chica habían centellado con emoción, una emoción tan genuina que bajo otras circunstancias podría incluso haberse vuelto contagiosa. Pues en el fondo, Juvia había deseado para aquella chica que apenas había llegado a conocer, tal felicidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos, y agradeció que Gray no hubiera volteado a verla para así no hacerlo consciente de su dolor. Si Gray-sama estaba feliz, pues ella también debía estarlo por él.

Apretó con fuerza el paquete en su mano, hasta que el temblor en su cuerpo hizo que perdiera su agarre sobre el y éste se callera al piso.

La caja se abrió y su trabajo de tantas horas colisionó fuertemente contra el suelo partiéndose en pedazos.

Se sintió agobiada por tal descuido, se sintió agobiada por el entramado nudo de emociones que comenzaban a impedirle respirar. Ya no quería estar en lugar.

No supo cuando pero comenzó a correr tan fuerte como sus temblorosas piernas se lo hicieron posible. Haciéndose paso entre las chicas que en su mayoría se mantenían ajenas a lo que acaba de suceder.

– ¡Juvia-chan! –gritó súbitamente Kira al tomar consciencia de lo que acaba de suceder y el mago de hielo volteó de manera inmediata.

Juvia ya no estaba allí, pero captó desde el rabillo de su ojo el desaparecer de un par de hebras cerúleas entre la multitud.

Instintivamente deseó seguirla, por alguna razón sintió que debía, pero las chicas una vez se lanzaron sobre él dificultando su escape.

– ¡Déjenme pasar! –ordenó intentando abrirse paso, pero la voz de Kira lo hizo detenerse.

–Gray, mira –le indicó ella y de mala gana se dispuso a hacer lo indicado. Ella había caminado hasta donde la maga de agua solía estar y cargaba ahora en sus manos un pequeño paquete abierto.

Se lo mostró al chico, y sus ojos grises se ampliaron al reconocer la figura que Kira había intentado volver a formar con aquellos fragmentos de chocolate destrozados.

–Debo irme –sentenció seguro y la chica asintió compresiva haciéndole entrega del pequeño paquete.

Se adentró entre la multitud de chicas entre las cuales había creído avistar el cabello de Juvia, y corrió haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados y protestas por la falta de atención recibida por su parte.

No importaban.

– ¡No olvides lo que te he dicho! –gritó Kira a la distancia y estaba seguro que de no encontrarse demasiado enfocado en su tarea de encontrar a la maga, se habría sonrojado.

Dejó a las chicas atrás, pero no estaba seguro de aún de hacia dónde correr. Observó hacia todos lados y agradeció internamente cuando a gran distancia pudo observar a la figura corría en dirección contraria a la suya.

Se lanzó a correr tras de ella con todas sus fuerzas, la maga era rápida pero estaba seguro de que podría alcanzarla si se apresuraba.

Le tomó poco tiempo hacerlo, y una vez cerca decidió llamar su nombre puesto que ella no parecía haber tomado consciencia de estar siendo perseguida.

– ¡Juvia! –llamó y ella inmediatamente se detuvo a observar en su dirección.

Su expresión era de sorpresa, pero pareció volverse pánico a medida que la distancia se acortaba entre ambos. La maga escaneó casi desesperadamente el área y él frunció su ceño en confusión. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Su sorpresa fue más grande aun cuando la vio retomar su carrera para alejarse de él, pero la decipó al instante al volverse más grande su frustración que su misma curiosidad.

Usó toda su fuerza para apresurar su corrida y la alcanzó rápidamente tomándola por su muñeca haciéndola voltear.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –le cuestionó molesto por su actitud, pero su expresión se suavizó al percibir que ella había estado llorando.

–J-Juvia… ella –tartumudeó y él notó el esfuerzo que le tomó construir una falsa sonrisa sobre sus labios–. Juvia olvidó el obsequio de Gray-sama, por eso Juvia iba a buscarlo. Juvia se disculpa Gray-sama… –le dedicó una reverencia– pero debe irse ahora –estuvo dispuesta a marcharse pero él no la soltó.

Ella volteó a verlo, dispuesta a solicitar que la liberara, pero él se le adelantó y se dispuso retirar algo de su abrigo y extendérselo a la chica.

Era su paquete.

Mordió su labio tembloroso a causa del llanto que amenazaba volver a escapar, y se sintió avergonzada por haberle mentido tan descaradamente.

–Juvia lo siente –se disculpó tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más– Juvia arruinó el obsequio de Gray-sama.

El mago abrió su boca para hablar, pero se vio interrumpido antes de poder concretar palabra alguna.

–Juvia lo siente. –repitió–. P-pero Juvia se sintió extraña. Ella vio a Gray-sama con Kira-san y Gray-sama parecía tan feliz que Juvia sintió celos– continuó nerviosa, podía notarlo en como jugaba incesante con sus dedos mientras evadía a toda costa su mirada–. Juvia no merece a Gray-sama, porque ella debió sentirse feliz por la felicidad de Gray-sama. Kira-san…

–Toma –interrumpió el mago posando un nuevo paquete frente a sus ojos y ella subió su mirada para observarlo cuestionante. Se trataba del obsequio de Kira–. Ábrelo –ordenó y ella dudó, pero obedeció.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al posarse sobre el contenido. Pequeños chocolates con distintas formas: corazones, gotas de agua, incluso unos bellos copos de nieve.

 _Perfecto._ Incluso sus diseños eran tan hermosos y elaborados como alguna vez lo había el suyo.

Gray pudo observar como el rostro de maga se desfiguraba en un intento bastante inútil de contener su llanto y su corazón se apretó cuando una vez más clavó sus ojos azulinos sobre los de él, y volvió a fingir una sonrisa.

 _¿Acaso había entendido lo que él le había querido señalar?_

–Espero que Gray-sama sea muy feliz con Kira-san –sollozó audible y aunque sintió la sangre hervir en su interior, contuvo sus deseos homicidas. Debía hacerlo por Gray-sama.

–Juvia –llamó el mago y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. Era más fuerte que ella, aunque de ahora en adelante debiera considerar mantener distancia de él–. Kira…

 _Kira._ Hasta la llamaba por su nombre, su Gray-sama estaba tan enamorado de esa ladrona desvergonzada.

–Kira es una chica que conocí en una misión en la que debí proteger a su padre de unos bandidos –continuó.

– ¿Entonces Kira-san pretendía a Gray-sama desde hace tiempo? ¿Gray-sama y Kira-san ya..? –no finalizó su oración antes de perderse entre un sinfín de posibilidades, reflejando en su acalorado y casi sanguinario rostro todas las demasiado explicitas ideas que comenzaron a rondar su mente.

– ¡¿Qué?! –cuestionó casi indignado el moreno– ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!

La chica lo observó inquisitiva y él deseo sujetarla por sus hombros para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba, pero se abstuvo. Suspiró pesadamente, y sujetando el puente de su nariz con frustración, prosiguió.

–Ella nos vio a ambos durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y me reconoció. Ella… –un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, y Juvia pudo notar que estaba indeciso respecto a si proseguir o no–. ella creyó que hacíamos… que nos veíamos bien juntos– prosiguió rápidamente, pero dio continuidad a su discurso para restarle importancia–. Por eso preparó esto –señaló la caja– para _ambos._

– ¿Ambos? ¿Juvia y Gray-sama? –cuestionó incrédula, la inocencia característica de la maga de vuelta en sus facciones.

–Si –admitió solemne, aunque aun sonrojado–. Dijo que quería hacernos entrega de su obsequio juntos, pero debía marcharse y quería intercambiar unas palabras conmigo antes –al decir eso carraspeó, haciendo memoria de aquellas cortas pero muy directas palabras que le había dedicado. Probablemente un día seguiría su consejo y lo discutiría con Juvia, pero a decir verdad no se sentía un listo para ello.

– ¿Entonces Gray-sama no se casará con Kira-san?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

–Oh –los temores de la maga cesaron, pero un nuevo sentimiento de pánico y desesperanza se hicieron paso por su pecho–. Juvia no tiene un obsequio para Gray-sama –murmuró, llevando su ano libre a su cabeza en señal de desesperación–. ¡Juvia no tiene un obsequio para Gray-sama! Si Juvia se apresura, aun puede…

–Juvia –ella guardó silencio–. No me comeré tanto chocolate yo solo –indicó haciendo referencia al paquete entregado por Kira– además –desvió su mirada– se supone que lo hizo para ambos.

Se sentía incómodo, no iba a negarlo. Pero el percibir la pequeña chispa de ilusión que se hizo paso por los ojos de la maga hicieron que todo valiera la pena.

Ella lo había entendido, él quería que los compartieran juntos. Aunque aún podía percibirse el dolor ante la pérdida de su propio obsequio en sus facciones.

Ella realmente había querido entregárselo a su Gray-sama.

–Además –la voz de Gray se vio acompañada con el rose de sus fuertes manos sobre las suyas, al volver a coger el paquete que ella había estado sosteniendo con pesar–. Yo realmente quiero probar el que has preparado para mí –la chica lo observó con sorpresa.

–Pero está arruinado.

El chico hizo caso omiso a su comentario, abriendo el pequeño paquete y retirando de el un fragmento de lo que alguna vez había sido un bello sol de chocolate para llevarlo a su boca.

Ella lo miró expectante, ansiosa por un comentario y él sonrió conforme pero guardó silencio. Cogió de la otra caja un pequeño chocolate y lo llevó a su boca, aumentando la ansiedad estampada en el rostro de la chica.

Pareció pensarlo por un instante, pero terminó por tomar un segundo trozo de sus chocolates y antes de dirigirlos a su boca finalmente habló:

–Aún quebrados, yo creo que los tuyos son los mejores.

Un sonrojo violento se hizo paso por las mejillas de fémina, así como las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Pero esta vez eran de completa felicidad.

No se contuvo, y se arrojó a sus brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Aquella acción tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien si bien no correspondió a su abrazo, tampoco la apartó. Se dejó abrazar por lo que parecieron minutos, disfrutando su compañía de manera silenciosa como siempre hacía.

 _¿Tendría razón Kira?_ Algo en él sabía que si. Había mucho que deseaba decirle a la chica en sus brazos, pero él decidiría cuando hacerlo.

Así funcionaban ellos. Juvia siempre ha respetado sus tiempos, y él le es agradecido por eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y pudo notar que la chica poco a poco se apartaba avergonzada pero conforme con el momento compartido entre ambos.

–Gray-sama, ¿cree que Juvia aun tenga tiempo de agradecer a Kira-san?

–Ella probablemente se haya marchado, pero vive en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí.

– ¿Gray-sama acompañará a Juvia?

–Solo si dejas de huir.

Su respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, pero la hizo sonreír a medida que se aferraba fuertemente del brazo del moreno.

–Juvia ya no se alejará de Gray-sama.

Y él sabía que era cierto. Aquella respuesta de apariencia inocente, escondía una promesa mucho más profunda y significativa.

–Bien –fue su respuesta.

Porque él, definitivamente estaba bien con eso.

.

–3.926–

 **– Gracias por leer –**


End file.
